Dead Man's Fury: A Jaybabs Fanfiction
by uhohgreg
Summary: Red Hood, former Robin turned vigilante, returns to Gotham City. Having discovered someone close to him has been fatally wounded by the Joker, Jason vows to exact vengeance.


Another day in Gotham; another day in hell.

It was the scum of the earth; a God-forsaken hole that needed cleansing.

The Red Hood was more than just a persona, to Jason Todd. It was an ideal; the possibility that he was that cleansing.

In his mind, he was doing a hell of a better job than Batman, or any of his little pets.

The city hadn't changed since his restoration in the Lazarus pit. But in the week since Jason Todd's return to Gotham city as Red Hood, one thing did however bring disturbance to his mind. The absence of Batgirl.

Jason had many lovely memories of Barbara; you could say he was in love with her, or obsessed, depending on how you looked at it. It had been nagging him for days; she seemed to have just disappeared. Until now.

Red Hood was crouched atop a nondescript building, watching the streets below. A familiar, red-headed woman rolled along the sidewalks on a wheel chair.

She looked no less beautiful since the last day he'd seen her, so long ago. The wheel chair and glasses made no difference. But he did wonder why she had a wheel chair.

Over the next few days, Jason followed Barbara here and there, eventually figuring out which street she lived on and the house number. It was perfect. Jason Todd needed to visit her. In person. But, when she saw him.. Red Hood cursed himself and slid down the piping of the building on which he stood. He ducked into the shadows.

About two hours later, Jason Todd walked gently down the street. He was dressed in slacks and a black t-shirt regular leather jacket. His heart was literally beating out of his chest. After so long, would she recognize him? Jason was taller, and certainly looked much older than before, but his jaw and facial structure was still the same.

Jason held the simple bouquet of flowers in his hand and walked directly up to her door step.

After a few rings of the doorbell, it opened. There she was. Drop dead beautiful. She was dressed in a yellow sweater, with her red hair down, and with those cute glasses on her face. A look of some kind of disbelief or shock crossed her expression. "Can I help you?" She asked, sitting behind the screen door. Jason sighed, lifting the flowers. He looked directly into her eyes. "Yes. You can. And you always have." He gently put a hand on the door knob as Barbara's eyes widened, and she placed a hand to her mouth. "J... Jay. Jason.." Her voice was soft; it sounded like she was choked up. Jason opened the door, and without another word, bent down to envelope Barbara in his arms. That sweet, familiar scent of the perfume she always wore lingered upon her skin. Jason hummed slowly. "Hey Barbie. Did you miss me?" He pulled away briefly, but earned himself a punch from Babs. "Damn you, Bastard!" She frowned. "We had heard rumors from the League of Shadows... and then with the Appearence of that new character Red Hood... and we thought.."

"Barbara?" Jason asked.

"Yes?" She gently took his calloused hands and held them within her soft ones. He went onto the ground, letting his arms rest on her knees. He examined the wheel chair.

"Why... why are you in a wheel chair." He blinked. Barbara's face turned slightly pale and a long breath escaped her lips. She squeezed his hands. "Barbara?" Jason repeated again. "I... I'm paralyzed, Jay." She swallowed hard. "From the waist down. I'm paralyzed." "What happened? Some kind of accident?" Jason asked, slowly and softly kissing Barbara's hands, and slowly breathing in her fresh scent deeply. "Jason, it was nothing-"

"Barbie.." he looked up into her eyes with those piercing blue eyes of his, eyes that made you fall in love, and assured you that everything would be okay. The tears began to flow feely from her eyes. "No... stop why can't you just leave well enough alone.. it's bad enough that Joker.." "What did you say?" Jason asked, tilting his head to one side. For the briefest moment, he had thought he had misheard her. "Joker? Joker... what?" His heart rate was increasing. Ever since his return to Gotham, he had learned to hate that name with a burning passion. Barbara's hot tears soaked Jason's shirt as she buried her face into his chest, and grabbed his tight fitted shirt in her hands. "No, no.." She whispered. "Why are you doing this?" It was like she was in some kind of trance. Jason gently cupped her chin, lifting her face up to meet his. Her fear stained cheeks and eyes faced him now; she sniffled. Jason wiped a single tear from her cheek with his fore finger. It was shaking slightly. "Joker." She said. The word flowed from her mouth like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Joker.. shot me, Jason." She buried her face further into his neck. Jason blinked. He clenched his free hand so hard into a fist that his knuckles turned white. 'Joker shot me', he repeated in his mind. "When does he ever have a reason for what he does." Barbara said; her eyes now staring blankly at Jason's chest. "He wanted to get at my father… wanted to show him the.. 'top of the bill'." She swallowed hard, her heart rate increasing.

Jason was unable to speak; thousands of conflicted emotions coursed through his mind. His hatred for the Joker for what he had done to him burned like an everlasting fire… but now, after learning that Barbara's life was almost taken, he was sent over the edge.

"Bloody bastard…bloody, goddamned.." he started, but turned his head and glanced back out the door from which he came. His fists clenched at his sides.

This would not go unpunished. Red Hood would make sure the Joker knew what it felt like to burn; to feel the agonizing, anguishing pain, and then ultimately a slow death. "Barbie… I have to go." He murmured, slowly leaning in to passionately kiss her upon the lips again.

He didn't know when he would see her again; he was about to do something crazy. But the bat family couldn't know. None of them could. They wouldn't understand, and would most likely try to stop him.

Jason trusted Barbara.

She relaxed against him and sighed as he pulled his lips away. She looked longingly up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly concerned. Something told him that she already knew.

"Just trust me. Someone very close is going to pay Joker a little visit." Jason blinked, swallowing hard as he glanced at the red roses in Barbara's hand. Red. Symbolism. She saw his eyes. Her own widened even more. Her mouth dropped open. She knew. She knew who he was.

"You're… you're.."

"I don't have time for this now. I will always love you." He gave her hand a final squeeze before walking determinedly to the door. "But some things you just can't bury."

Everything that happened next was like a blur; the ride on the motor cycle back to his apartment felt like it only took a few minutes. He wasted no time and prepared himself instantly. He knew exactly where he would start.

Jason reached for his weapons holsters and clicked them on beneath his jacket. He grabbed the crimson helmet and slipped it over his head.

He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to find the Joker, but to do so, he would need to get to someone that the villain trusted. Someone that he would confide in and would know of his elusive location. Doctor Harleen Quinnzel, otherwise known as Harley Quinn; the Joker's insane lover.

Harley Quinn's "base of operations" was no secret.

Gotham's Fun House had been abandoned for years; it was an impetus for heightened criminal activity in that area.

The clown princess and her interworking of thugs and cronies had taken lodging to that place ever since Harley's release on Parole; Jason had recently discovered this after his return to Gotham.

She never could stay away from a life of crime, and neither could she stay away from her mad lover.

Red Hood was thankful for the cover of darkness that allowed him to park the motorcycle beneath a canopy of overhanging pine trees just a hundred and fifty meters from the funhouse. The large, sickening visage of a clown adorned the roof of the place, bringing a sense of sheer terror as opposed to sense of fun.

Jason honestly didn't know what to expect. That last time he had visited this place was during a mission alongside Batman as Robin many years ago.

He crept forward; he felt comfortable with both pistols in hand. Each was loaded. He moved a tree branch out of his face. He could almost hear Harley's annoying laugh off in the distance, reverberating through the small building.

Two burly looking guards dressed like clowns stood out in front, talking a jeering with eachother.

Jason wasted no time. He lifted both pistols and fired two rounds. The men's corpses fell limply to the ground, blood pooling beneath them in the dirt. As the red-helmeted vigilante walked past, he shot them again to make sure they were absolutely dead. He eased open the front entrance with his shoulder. He ducked into the shadows of the nearby wall; he heard collective voices coming from down the hall, and Harley's high pitched, bubbly voice again. Perfect. The guards were moving away from their posts; Jason would hopefully be able to get Harley alone.

Jason had a single explosive charge in the pocket of his jacket for a very singular purpose. Part of him was thinking that all of this could be just for blind rage, but no. Not anymore.

He moved silently further, making the least noise possible with his booted feet.

Harley was in a small room just a few feet away from Jason. He sheathed his guns. There would be no need of those for now. He eased the door open with his foot. It looked relatively new and would most likely make no squealing noises. He was surprise that she didn't have any more guards. She was humming quietly to herself; her back was to him. Perfect. He closed the door with an emphasized slam. She gasped and whirled around instantly. Her blond hair was molded into two pig tails; white make up covered her face. She wore her tight fitting red and blue clothes that accentuated her curves.

"Hello? Who's there? Come on out!" She reached for the enormous mallet that sat against the wall. "I've been lookin' for some heads to smash tonight!" She grinned evilly, eyes wandering about the dark corners of the room. Jason knew to be wary; he had seen her deal some serious damage with that weapon. Red Hood stepped from the shadows, spreading his hands in mock surrender.

"Just an old friend." He smirked beneath the helmet. Harley knew exactly who he was. The look of shock on her face slowly softened and relaxed to a smirk.

"Hoodie. How kind of ya ta visit me." She dropped the mallet with a flick of her wrist and sashayed towards the antihero. "What can a lonely little clown lady like me do for ya?" She asked, licking her lips as she stepped right up to him. One hand gently fingered his jacket while the other slowly wrapped around his neck. "Did I ever tell you I liked the jacket?" she said. Jason's eyes narrowed. He slowly reached his hand around her back to fondle her rear end.

"No. Remind me?"

Harley smirked lusciously again. Right as she was about to take this little encounter a step further, Jason grunted, snatching her hand off of his chest. In a smooth move, he spun her around, slamming her into the wall in front of her. He twisted her arm causing her to yelp and whine. He tore off the red helmet and tossed it onto the ground. His left hand gripped her by the back of her hair, while the other held her arm in a tight, twisted grip. "I need answers, Quinn. Badly. Where the hell is He?" Jason growled.

"Now Hoodie, it's not nice to throw people around." Harley pouted, trying to keep a comical expression while she was struggling against him in pain. "I don't even know who're ya talking about? Now Let me Go!" She slammed her red-heeled shoe down on Jason's toes. Jason growled, loosening his grip slightly. Harley spun around with a punch aimed at his head. He brought up his arm to deflect the blow, and sent his knee into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. He grabbed her throat and jerked her past him onto the ground. She was breathing hard; she tried to get back up again, but Jason slammed his foot down on her chest. He leaned on his knee. "I don't have time for this, Miss Quinn. You know Exactly who I'm talking about. Joker. Where is Joker."

Harley scoffed, trying to grab at his unmoving foot.

"That no good scoundrel? I don't know where he is." She huffed, struggling with Jason's foot on her chest.

"Really?" Jason wrinkled his nose, fists clenching at his sides. He dropped down, grabbing her throat again and pulling her roughly to her feet. "I don't have all day." He hissed, grabbing her head again and shoving her against the wall. Her nose was now broken; blood gushed everywhere. She was sniveling now, struggling to breathe as the blood got all over her face.

"Damned, dirty bat… what the hell do you want!" She pleaded. Jason's expression was emotionless as he sent his fist into her jaw. Her head hit a metal railing attached to the wall as she fell to the floor. She was unmoving.

Jason hauled the unconscious girl across the room by the wall. He then locked all of the doors into the small rooms and barricaded them. He didn't know how long he had before Harley's cronies showed up again.

He turned Harley over on her back, and suppressed some of the bleeding with a few bandages, just so she didn't drown in her own blood before Jason got his answer. He found some rope and ankle clamps in the corner of the room, and strapped Harley to the floor, restraining her arms and legs. He checked his watch. He hadn't even been there for a full hour yet.

He removed the explosive charge from his jacket. He strapped it to her abdomen, just below her chest. A ten minute timer sequence was set to initialize at the press of a button.

Jason sat back on his haunches beside Harley's head. He took off his glove and slapped his hand across her face.

"Wake up." He growled. He slapped her a few more times until her cheeks were red, and most likely stung. Her eyes fluttered open soon after.

"You fucking-" before she could continue, Jason roughly gripped her chin, forcing his thumb and other fingers into her cheeks.

"Shut up. Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you." He reached his hand down below her bulging chest and pressed a small button on the charge. "You have exactly ten minutes to tell me what I want to know before you die." He tilted his head to one side, a devilish smirk crossing his expression. Harley's eyes widened; she tried to speak but her high-pitched voice was just garbled. "I can, however, easily de-activate the bomb, if you cooperate." He removed his hand, slowly cracking his knuckles. She spat to one side, struggling against the bonds that held her to the floor.

"What the hell did you do to me! Are you insane?"

"No, Harley, I believe that's your department. The clock is ticking. Better start talking." Jason said, slowly tapping his watch. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

"No… my puddin'… please don't.."

"The bomb, Harley." Jason growled again. He felt pressed for time.

"Arkham! He's at Arkham Asylum!" Harley pleaded, unable to bare the stress and pain. Tears and blood streaked down her cheeks. She was shaking and convulsing with sobs. Arkham. Of course. Jason stopped the timer with just four minutes to spare. He removed the charge from her chest and placed it back into his jacket.

"Smart girl." He said, standing up and straightening his jacket. The doors would soon be torn down by her cronies, who were most likely looking for her. He had done enough to Harley Quinn; he was afraid almost too much. She was too busy sobbing and blubbering in relief to snap back with another rude comment. Red Hood pulled the helmet back over his head and escaped the small room through a window in the side. Next Stop: Arkham Asylum. There was nothing that could hold him back now.

"Evening, Gents."

The red-helmeted man leaned heavily against the wall, just in front of Arkham's front office. It had been rather easy getting in; too easy. He was currently standing in front of the two security providers that sat inside the glass-encased service unit. Red Hood tilted his head to one side. One of the officers broke away and turned to reach for the silent alarm.

Jason lifted his pistol and fired a single silenced round through the glass, making both men stagger back with surprise. A half-second later, another bullet from Jason's gun punched through the man's skull and sent his corpse to the ground.

Jason gripped the front of the man's jacket with his gloved hand, jerking him forward through the broken window. His crimson helmet was just inches from his face. "No alarms. No witnesses. If you don't want to end like him, you will do exactly as I tell you. There's a particular patient I would like to visit. You accept visitors, yeah?" he said, smirking devilishly beneath the helmet. The security officer's eyes were wide with fear; he looked no older than twenty. The cold steel of Jason's gun shoved up against the man's throat. "Joker. I want to know which cell he is in, and then I want you to open the door. Capice?"

The man looked like he was in shock, but he nodded all the same.

"East Wing… Cell Block A.. n-number 536." He reached a shaky hand over to the automatic door.

"Thanks for doing business." Jason scoffed, ending the man's life with a bullet through the heart.

He didn't have much time; someone was going to notice their absence. Jason estimated he had exactly eight minutes, maybe less.

He moved through the dark corridors and down shady flights of steps. He moved determinedly through the darkness. The halls were filled with weird sounds, and the walls were lined with cell doors. A few inmates grumbled inaudible ravings at him, but he continued walking, not offering a second glance. He reached Cell Block A, and finally made it to room 536. He peered in past the barred window.

It was dark within the room, but Red Hood could tell that someone was in the room; someone sitting on the floor, hunched over, with his back facing the window. The individual wore the common bright orange prison scrubs, but the tousled green hair was unmistakable. Jason's nose wrinkled as he heard the slight chuckling and quiet musings from within the cell. Jason pulled the unused explosive contraption from his jacket and placed it upon the lock to open the door.

He stepped back and plugged his ears. Hopefully this would work; obviously some Orderly would hear the explosion and notify the GCPD. But Jason hoped to be half-way across Gotham by then, with the Joker in tow.

A few small beeps echoed through the hall before the unit initialized and blew the iron pad-lock to shreds. The door easily swung open, casting light into the room. Red Hood's clenched fists shook at his sides.

"You could have just…knocked. You Orderly's and your explosives–" Joker turned his head, revealing the stark-white permanent visage of a clown, but his usual villainous grin faded instantly when he saw the ominous form of Red Hood standing within the door way. "Oh. You again. How very funny." The iron chains that entrapped his wrists rattled as Joker stood to his feet. "Are you going to-" Red Hood growled and stepped right up to Joker. He roughly gripped the front of his shirt with his left hand, and slammed a sundering fist into his jaw with his right. The Joker was out like a light. Good thing too. Jason was getting annoyed by just the sound of his voice. It was all he could do to keep himself from messing this up before it was time.

He dragged Joker out of the cell and ran down the other end of the hall, as the security members and administration ran towards the sound of the explosion.

If the Joker was going to feel the agonizing pain and a slow death, it was going to have to be done the right way. Jason saddled up on his motor cycle, the unconscious Joker in the seat in front of him. Jason gunned the engine and sped off. His next destination? Barbara Gordon's old apartment, where it all began.

After parking the motor cycle out front, Jason dragged the Joker inside.

The apartment had been boarded up ever since Barbara's incident, and had been rendered a crime scene. A swift kick with a booted foot broke through the wooden boards. Jason hauled the half-conscious, grumbling villain inside.

"This isn't very nice of you. What d-did I ever do to you? All I Want is a little fun." A sick smile crossed the Joker's expression. The two of them were in the foyer of the house. It was musty in there; Jason realized that no one had probably been in that house for years.

Red Hood cracked his knuckles and took off his black leather gloves.

"You killed me, Joker. Did you know that?" Jason gripped the front of his orange prison collar, and pulled him up to his feet. "Did you?" he growled, sending his bare fist hard into the clown's face. He hadn't been knocked down yet; Jason followed up by gripping his throat and shoving him against the wall. He slammed his fists again and again into the Joker's face. He couldn't retaliate, of course. A stolen pair of handcuffs hindered that. Joker's nose broke beneath Jason's fists, and blood sprayed onto the ground.

"Ha…ha-ha-ah… it's funny, really. I d-don't know what in the b-blue blazes you're talking about." Joker grinned again; he had a glazed over look as blood dripped down his face in look, jagged streaks. His green hair was tousled and messy. Dirt covered the Joker's scraped face.

Jason yelled in anger, gripping the Joker's throat again and shoving his head through the glass window. He jerked him backwards and dragged him towards the second window. He slammed his body through again. Joker grunted in pain, but did not stop laughing. It drove Jason to further madness. He pounded Joker's face with punch after punch; his face was now a mess of blood. His hair was matted.

"Fate is a bitch, huh? It always comes back to you." The Joker was like a ragdoll in the angered antihero's hands. His calloused fingers gripped the villain's throat in a vise-like grip again. "They say what goes around comes around." Joker coughed and spluttered. With his free hand, Red Hood pulled the crimson helmet off his head, revealing his hate-filled eyes and clenched teeth. "Think, Joker. Three years ago. There was a woman, Sheila Haywood. She worked for you." He growled.

"Hmm… n-nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Joker grinned, a gap in his teeth from one that Jason knocked clean. Jason grabbed a fistful of Joker's hair and threw him onto the ground. He straddled his hips beneath his legs and held him to the ground by his throat.

"You know what the best part about this is?" he seethed. "I'm not even mad about you killing me. I'm back now, and better than ever. I like who I've become… but you took away Barbara's ability to walk. You made her paralyzed." Jason's eyes were brighter now with an everlasting fire of anger that burned within him. Joker's breathing was labored; he was losing his consciousness quickly, but still laughed with that low chuckle, which now sounded gurgled because of all the blood.

"A-anger issues… yeesh." Joker sneered, struggling with his legs. His eyelids fluttered. It wasn't good enough. Jason tore his hands away and stood up, leaving the joker to cough violently, and adorn the floor with more blood. Jason walked over to the corner of the room.

There waiting for him was a small can of kerosene. Jason's hands were shaking. He had a lighter for his cigarettes in his belt. He was going to do this. Nothing could stop him now. He owned the right, and he was determined.

"It all ends today, scum." Jason picked up the crimson can of kerosene and popped the cap. "Laugh all you want. It'll be over soon." He blinked. So many emotions flooded into his mind as he poured the kerosene over the Joker's legs. This had to be strategic. He moved it further up his body, and pooled it around his head.

"Hm, I do Love the smell of fuel!" Joker grinned evilly. He was within an inch of his life anyway. He most likely had tons of fractures and internal bleeding from Jason's harsh beating.

"Get used to it." Jason tossed the can to the side and removed the lighter from his pocket. Joker watched him with emotionless eyes. "Maybe before you die, you'll know what it feels like to burn. And I'm going to start with your legs, the things you took away from Barbara." Jason flicked the lighter. It felt like time slowed down as he dropped the lighter towards Joker's legs. His pants caught on fire instantly. Flames licked around his legs and calves. The man struggled and jerked, spasming all about.  
"Gah…Ahahahaha! Ah HA HA HAHAHA." That sick laughter continued, even as the sweat poured down his cheeks and face, and that he was being burned alive. "HA HA HA." That laugh would soon haunt Jason for the rest of his life. "Ha… HA HA… S-see you in hell.." Joker rasped. His eyelids were swollen and his cheeks puffed out. Jason turned around and picked up his helmet. The Joker's weakened laugh continued.  
"The name's Jason Todd. Tell the Devil that when you get there. Maybe he can reserve a spot for me." He pulled the helmet over his head and walked out the broken door way. The Joker's laugh ceased soon after. Soon the building would go up in flames, but by the time that happened, Jason would already be half-way across the city. Jason felt nothing now. Nothing but distant anger, and an unsatisfied spirit.

It was almost hard to believe, even though he had done it himself. He guessed he just hadn't imagined what it would feel like after. Joker was dead. Gone. Absolutely gone. And Jason still felt… unsatisfied. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the memory, pain, and abuse poor Barbara went through. He didn't even care about himself anymore.

He was emotionless as he made his way back into Gotham. He would have been surprised if someone didn't discover the burning house at that point. The police would be notified. A forensics team would discover the damned clown's charred remains. But no evidence would be found. It was a clean kill. Maybe the Bat family would suspect him, maybe they wouldn't. Jason could just easily disappear into the shadows again as Red Hood, the conflicted antihero. The boy who came back from the dead. The boy who loved Barbara Gordon. The boy who slew the Joker.

It was about eight thirty when he finally returned to her apartment once more. There was a single light on in her upper window; was she waiting for him? Did she have that much faith that he would return? He didn't bother changing out of his leather jacket and slightly bloodied shirt. He left the crimson helmet on the motor cycle.

"Barbara?" He asked quietly. His heart was beating out of his chest. He stood outside of her room, gently leaning his head against the door. "It's Jay. May I come in?"

There was silence for a long time. Then he heard her wheel chair rolling over the hardwood floor towards the door.

She opened the door, and her eyes were full of tears.

"Your shirt… its.. what happened, Jason?" she cleared her throat. "What did you do?" Jason stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed, looking with longing at Barbara. She looked so perfect. Though her beauty was so simple, it was yet so inspiring and difficult to wrap his mind around. He didn't respond to her, but bent over slowly hooking his hands beneath her legs and lifting her up into his arms. He kicked the wheel chair away.

"I did the right thing, Barbie. I did what needed to be done." He swallowed hard. He held his hands beneath her rear; she had one leg on either side of his torso. Her hands gently gripped the hem of his shirt as her tears fell down his body. She rubbed them off on her sleeve and buried her face against his chest.

"Jaybird, I want you to promise me things are going to be alright."

"You're my concern now, baby. Nothing will happen to you, ever again. I promise." Jason whispered, lightly kissing the corner of her mouth and letting his lips linger there. Her grip softened as she leaned completely against his chest. His kiss moved directly to her lips, and he let his tongue slip subtly into her mouth.

It was time to show her what his love meant. There was silence between them as Jason carried her gently to her bedroom. After stepping inside, he closed the door behind them. As the lovers consummated what had been inspired years ago, Jason let his conflicted thoughts leave his mind, and enjoyed a dizzying night of passion with Barbara. They deserved it, both of them.


End file.
